


Comfort

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Following a trying adventure, the Doctor tries to offer some comfort to Martha.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Comfort

Martha Jones held a cup of tea between her hands.

She tried to clear her mind, to only focus on the warmth radiating from the smooth porcelain mug. Inevitably, images broke through her carefully built blockade. Blood. Tears. Death.

A shiver ran down her spine. She closed her eyes, but that only made the memories clearer.

There was a soft swoosh as the door opened. Martha opened her eyes as the Doctor walked in, bereft of his coat with his hands deep in his pockets.

“Thought you might be in here.” He nodded at her cup. “And I see you found the kitchen.” He sat beside her on the plush couch, leaning forward with his head down and clasping his hands in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “You were right, we should have left the moment we arrived.”

“I’ve seen some bad things,” Martha said, staring down into her tea, “but that…”

“I know.” The Doctor turned his head and met her eyes. “It isn’t always like that. Most days are good.” He raised his eyebrows. “I can show you, if you want. There’s this planet where the entire surface is covered in flowers. Billions and billions of them.”

Martha managed a small smile. “Are you sure you can get us there?”

The Doctor grinned, and suddenly the world seemed just a tad bit brighter. “Absolutely. Come on, Martha Jones, allons-y! No time to waste!” He jumped to his feet in one fluid move and offered her his hand.

Martha hesitated, but just the sight of his cheeriness and the thought of a planet full of flowers began to eat away at the darkness filling her mind. She set down her mug and took his hand, laughing as she struggled to keep up with his breakneck pace out of the room and down the corridor.


End file.
